A liquid discharging apparatus is a device which is provided with a liquid discharging head and discharges (ejects) various types of liquid from the liquid discharging head. An example of the liquid discharging apparatus includes an image recording device, such as an ink jet type printer or an ink jet type plotter, but in recent years, the liquid discharging apparatus has also been applied to various types of manufacturing devices by utilizing the advantageous characteristic that it is possible to make an extremely small amount of liquid accurately land at a predetermined position. For example, the liquid discharging apparatus is applied to a display manufacturing device which manufactures a color filter of a liquid crystal display or the like, an electrode forming device which forms an electrode, such as an organic electroluminescence (EL) display or a field emission display (FED), and a chip manufacturing device which manufactures a biochip (biochemical element). In addition, liquid type ink is discharged from a recording head for the image recording device, and the liquid having each color material, such as red (R), green (G), and blue (B) from a color material discharging head for the display manufacturing device. In addition, a liquid type electrode material is discharged from the electrode material discharging head for an electrode forming device, and a solution of the bioorganic matter is discharged from a bioorganic matter discharging head for the chip manufacturing device.
Here, in a printer which is one type of the above-described liquid discharging apparatus, there is a case where the ink (hereinafter, referred to as resin ink) containing thermoplastic resin particles is used (for example, refer to PTL 1). Since the resin ink forms a solid resin film when solidifying on a recording medium, it has an advantage in that its abrasion resistance and weather resistance are excellent compared to water-based ink. Meanwhile, there is a case where resin components contained in the ink gradually become attached to a flow path or a nozzle in the liquid discharging head, and accordingly, there is a concern that the discharging is adversely influenced.